onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Heart of Darkness
Heart of Darkness is the sixteenth episode of Season One of the hit ABC television series Once Upon a Time. Synopsis Mary Margaret Blanchard hires Mr. Gold as her attorney when Sheriff Emma Swan is forced to arrest her for the suspected murder of David Nolan’s wife, Kathryn Nolan. Meanwhile, back in the fairytale land that was, Prince James sets out to stop a determined and unhinged Snow White, whose memory is still clouded by Rumpelstiltskin’s potion, from assassinating the Evil Queen. Recap In the fairytale land, Red and Prince James are at a camp when the guards who had been pursuing James arrive. Red tells him to go find Snow. She then transforms into the wolf and allows James to escape as she attacks the guards. Snow is cleaning inside the cottage and tries to kill a bird with a broom. Grumpy enters, and Snow explains she is getting rid of the vermin in the house. Then, Jiminy Cricket arrives to stage an intervention concerning Snow. Grumpy says that the potion is to blame for her changed behavior, but Snow argues that the real problem is the Evil Queen. Jiminy points out that Snow is taking her problems out on her friends. Despite Jiminy's plea, Snow says she will get revenge and leaves, declaing her intention to kill the Queen. In Storybrooke, Emma takes mug shots of Mary Margaret and insists that she does not want to arrest her. She tells Mary Margaret to be patient since Regina will fire her if she doesn't do her job. Emma takes Mary Margaret in for questioning. Regina is there as a third party person, so Emma does not show favoritism toward Mary Margaret, who admits to having seen the box before since it is her jewlery box but insists it was stolen. Regina assures Mary Margaret that she knows what she is going through. She knows what losing someone is like and how it can put someone in a dark place. Later, Emma checks Mary Margaret's apartment for signs of a break-in. Henry shows up, saying they need to help Mary Margaret. He believes Regina framed Mary Margaret, which Emma has trouble believing because his reason is that she hates Snow White. Emma hears rattling in the floor vent, opens it, and pulls out a hunting dagger that is believed to have been used to kill Kathryn. Back in the fairytale land, Snow is in the forest where she captures one of the Queen's knights. She threatens to kill him if he does not give her information about the Queen's whereabouts. Despite complying to her demand, Snow knocks out the knight out and takes his armor. Grumpy shows up and warns her that her plan won't work. He offers to take her to Rumpelstiltskin, which Snow agrees to, knowing that the mage is capable of anything. In Storybrooke, Henry broods in Granny's Diner when August walks in and sits down next to him. Henry tells him he is upset about Emma having to arrest Mary Margaret. August tells him that he believes the book's stories are real and that it is his mission to convince the others the stories are true, which excites Henry. He explains that his reason for being in Storybrooke is to help Emma believe in the stories. Henry says he has tried to find proof for Emma. August suggests he should search in the book, then leaves. David goes to see Regina in her office and defends Mary Margaret. Regina says that evil is not born but made; however, David is skeptical that she knows anything about evil. Emma tells Mary Margaret about the dagger and tells her to get a lawyer. With perfect timing, Mr. Golds walks in and offers Mary Margaret his legal services. She sends Emma away to speak with him privately. Mary Margaret says she is unable to pay him, but he dismisses it, declaring he is helping her because he is invested in her future. In the fairytale land, James finds the nude knight who tells James about Snow White's plans to kill the Queen. Rumpelstiltskin tells Grumpy that the effects of the potion cannot be undone. Snow asks for his help to kill the Queen. He gives her a bow and arrow and shows her on a map the best location to shoot. When Snow inquires about payment, Rumpelstiltskin says that he does not want anything and is simply invested in her future. James goes to see Rumpelstiltskin and wants to know about Snow. He explains that James himself is the cause of her pain. He warns him that if Snow kills the Queen, Snow herself will become evil. Rumpelstiltskin admits that true love's kiss can break the potion's effects and gives James Snow's location in exchange for his cloak. Snow sets her location to fire at the Queen when James shows up and kisses her; however, the kiss has no effect, and Snow knocks him out. In Storybrooke, David visits Archie Hopper and tells him about the blackouts. Henry has taken the keys from his mother's office. Emma tries one of the keys in Mary Margaret's door, which successfully opens much to Emma's suprise. In the fairytale world, James wakes up chained to a tree. He is surprised that the kiss did not restore Snow's memory of him, but she still insists she does not love him. She goes off to kill the Queen despite James' pleas. Jiminy finds James and after chewing through his ropes suggests that since he cannot make Snow remember him, maybe he should help her remember who she is. The Queen travels down the road indicated on the map, and Snow draws back her bow, ready to fire. However, James jumps in front of the arrow, which strikes him in the shoulder, and says that he loves her. He does not want Snow's heart to be filled with darkness and that he would rather die than see that happen. Taken aback, Snow kisses James, and the effects of the potion vanish, with her memory of him restored. However, King George's army interrupts, and the guards take James, knocking Snow to the ground. She vows to James that she will find him. In Storybrooke, David undergoes hypnosis in an attempt to remember what happened between him and Kathryn the night she disappeared. David talks about his last conversation with Kathryn and that she wanted David to be with Mary Margaret if he meant that he would be happy. He has flashbacks of being in the woods with Snow White, whom he mistakes for Mary Margaret. He also remembers repeating, "Don't kill her!" David rushes out of Archie's office to visit Mary Margaret, telling her about the flashbacks he just saw. He questions Mary Margaret on weather or not she killed Kathryn which upsets her, and she orders him to leave. In the fairytale world, Snow White returns to the dwarves and apologizes. Grumpy realizes that she has returned to her normal self, much to everyone's relief. She tells them that King George took James, and the dwarves offer to come with her to help. Rumpelstiltskin collects a hair from James' cloak and drops it into a bottle containing Snow's hair. The two strands of hair react to each other. He places the bottle above his reserved place for "True Love." In Storybrooke, while Mary Margaret is making her cot, she discovers a key underneath. The skull-emblazoned key is able to unlock the door to her cell. Emma walks in to give her breakfast and bad news. She confirms that the DNA from the heart is a match for Kathryn; therefore, the case against Mary Margaret is going through. Emma admits that she thinks Regina is behind it. Later, she visits Mr. Gold's pawn shop to discuss the possibility that Regina framed Mary Margaret. Mr. Gold acknowledges that Regina is tough, but he believes Emma is more powerful than she knows. The final shot shows Mary Margaret's cell is empty. Appearances *Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Emma Swan *Rumpelstiltskin/Mr. Gold *Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Prince Charming/David Nolan *August Booth *Henry Mills *Red Riding Hood/Ruby *The Seven Dwarves *Jiminy Cricket/Archie Hopper Quotes Sneezy: Uh, you brought bales of straw into the house, even though you know that I'm... achoo! allergic. Snow White: You are allergic to everything! Happy: You broke my mug! Snow White: You're lucky it wasn't that mug you call a face. Happy: You are the worst, most nasty, horrible... Grumpy: Enough! Look what you're doing to Happy! Grumpy: All you care about is revenge. You can't even see reality any more! Snow White: What I don't need is to be lectured by a dwarf with a bad attitude. Henry: So you think someone's setting her up? Emma: It's the only thing that makes sense. The only problem is, nobody's got a motive. Henry: My mom does. Emma: Regina? Henry: She hates Snow White. Emma: doubtful Henry: Hey, you wanted a motive. Emma: Well, I don't think, "she hates Snow White" will hold up in a court, Henry. Prince Charming: Keep your hands where I can see 'em. the knight is naked Uh, on second thought, don't. Who did this to you? The queen? Regina: (David says she doesn't know about evil) Evil doesn't always look evil. (Purposely to amuse herself) Sometimes it's staring right at us, and we don't even realize it. Mary Margaret: I can't pay you anything Mr. Gold: I didn't ask for money. Mary Margaret: Then why are you doing this? Mr. Gold: Let's just say, I'm invested in your future. Rumpelstiltskin: An arrow fired from this bow will get you exactly what you need. It always finds its target... Snow White: So what do I have to do in return? Rumpelstiltskin: Do? You don't have to do anything, dearie. Snow White: Everything comes with a price with you. Last time you took a strand of my hair. What's in it for you this time? Rumpelstiltskin: Let's just say, I'm invested in your future. Prince Charming: I'm here about Snow. Rumor has it she's after the queen, and she came to you for help. Rumpelstiltskin: Yes, indeed. Prince Charming: What did you do to her? Rumpelstiltskin: What did I do to her? You mean, what did you do to her? You caused her pain. Without that pain, she would never have drunk that potion to forget about you. That's what changed her! Prince Charming: Undo the potion. All magic can be broken. Rumpelstiltskin: Oh, yes, with "twue wuv." Prince Charming: So, that's it then. True love's kiss will awaken her. Rumpelstiltskin: Most certainly. Prince Charming: '''What's your price? '''Rumplestilskin:Your cloak Prince Charming: My cloak? Why would you want my cloak? Rumpelstiltskin: It's drafty in here. Snow White: I assume you're the man Rumplestiltskin helped me forget. What's your name again? Prince Charming: It's me, Charming! Snow White: Charming? I'm beginning to see why I drank that potion. Jiminy Cricket: (Prince Charming explains True Love's Kiss failed) How can she remember who you are when she's lost sight of who she is? Mary Margaret: David, are you asking me if I had something to do with Kathryn's murder? David: The sheriff found a heart in our spot. It was in your jewelry box. The weapon was found in your apartment. I have these memories, so yes, I 'm asking. Mary Margaret: When your phone records came back, when I found you wandering in the woods, when everyone thought you'd killed Kathryn, I stood by you. I never once doubted you, and now that everything is pointing to me, you actually think I am capable of that kind of evil. Get out. Emma: I have faith in you, and now I need you to have faith in me. Can you do that? Mary Margaret: Of course. Mr. Gold: As I recall, you don't exactly approve of my methods. Emma: I approve of your results. And this time I have something more important than a job. I need to save my friend. Mr. Gold: And you're willing to go as far as it takes? Emma: Farther. Mr. Gold: No we're talking. Fear not, Miss Swan. Regina may be powerful, but something tells me you are more powerful than you know. Trivia *Snow White wears a red bow and has a bluebird on her hand in this episode, similar to Disney's Snow White, and she also hums "With a Smile and a Song." *The title card for this episode features Jiminy Cricket. *This episode marks the second time a Storybrooke resident has experienced memories of his or her fairytale past. The first time was with Graham. This time it was David; however, he mistakes them for recent memories and misinterprets them as him warning Mary Margaret not to kill Kathryn instead of the Evil Queen as Snow White planned to. *Mr. Gold has the The Genie's Lamp in his possession. *When Prince Charming is confronting Rumpelstiltskin in his foyer, a large centerpiece with roses can be seen—a reference to Rumpelstiltskin’s story with Belle that took place in Skin Deep. *While visiting Rumpelstiltskin, Prince James says, "Rumor has it..." which alludes to an inside joke to how Josh and Lana sing "Rumor Has It" by Adele on set. *Emma decides to have Mr. Gold help her with Mary Margaret's case since Regina has stopped her in everything she has done to try exposing her true corrupt persona. *This is the first episode since the pilot where all of the regular cast members appear as both their fairy tale characters and Storybrooke counterparts. *Henry makes a reference to That Still Small Voice when he tells August about the time he got trapped in a sinkhole. fr:1x16 es:Heart of Darkness de:Heart of Darkness Category:Episodes Category:Season 1